


Hurricane Neil

by avengerpercy



Series: I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer 2020, Aaron is kinda funny, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Carolina Hurricanes, Foxes, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, Nicky is us, POV Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, aftg, kevin day - Freeform, kevin is really something, soft Andreil because YES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: “Let’s go to the roof?” Neil asked Andrew, who looked at him like he said “let’s chop off our fingers with that knife on the kitchen?”“We’re literally in the middle of a Category 3.”Where Neil faces his first hurricane with the team.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978882
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Hurricane Neil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first All For The Game fanfiction and it’s literally the first thing that I publish in YEARS. English it’s not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. My first language is Portuguese, so I have this work published in Portuguese too.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“You’re so dramatic. I’m tired of being stuck in this dorm.” Neil said, laid on the carpet.  
“Neil, it’s been literally 2 hours. And probably we will stay here for many more so brace yourself” Nick said. He was sitting on the couch, game control on hand. Aaron was holding the other control, lost in the game and ignoring Neil like he did most of the days.  
“It’s just a little bit of rain. You’re weak.”  
“Neil, it’s a category 3 hurricane.” Kevin pointed. He was sitting in one of the bean bags, phone in hand. Andrew was laid on the other bean bag, eyes closed but Neil know he wasn’t sleeping. “For now it’s just a rain but it’s going to get real bad in a few hours.”  
“Kevin, I thought you were on my side.” Neil scowled e crawled until he was closer to Andrew. “I don’t want you complaining to me later.”  
“Complaining about what? I never complain about anything.”  
Nicky laughed, because it was obvious to anyone that Kevin Day complained about everything and everyone. He probably could live just complaining, no food or water. Maybe they should test that theory some day.  
“No one tells him. I don’t want to see him freaking out.” Andrew said, eyes still closed.  
“Tell me what?” Kevin asked, narrowing his eyes at Andrew, even though he couldn’t see it. When he accepted the fact that Andrew was done, he turned to Neil. “What does he mean?”  
Neil shrugged. He had no idea what Andrew was trying to imply. He saw the news before Nicky and Aaron had taken over the TV to play, so he knew that the Hurricane would hit Pallmeto hard. The guy from the news said it was going to be a Cat 3, but this things always can change or some bullshit like that. The hurricane would hit in a few hours so it’s was already raining and winding. They had drive the cars to a covered parking lot in the University, including the Maserati, because they didn’t want to risk a tree or something like that falling on top of one of the cars.  
Neil wasn’t worried. He already had face hurricanes in his life, just not in South Carolina with the team. But, he knew that it was something common in the state and the Fox Tower was prepared for this kind of thing. Renée said earlier that the last hurricane didn’t damage at all the Tower. So, he wasn’t worried. He was bored.  
“Andrew.” Neil said quietly, but wasn’t answered. He got a little bit closer, ultil he was directly above Andrew’s face. He analyzed his face for a few seconds. The blond and soft hair, a little bit messy. The brows and his long eyelashes, that were a shade darker than his hair. His freckles, that were more proeminent on the nose. Neil liked Andrew’s freckles and the way they looked gold drops when he was in the sun.  
Andrew finally gave up on ignoring Neil and opened one of his eyes. Neil was blocking the light with his body so his iris weren’t as bright as they normally were. His hazel eyes were almost completely brown. He arched one eyebrow and narrowed the open eye a little bit, which meant ‘what do you want?’. Sometimes Neil was scared of how well he could understand his partner, even without words. Principally without words. He also was scared with Andrew’s ability to arche just one eyebrow. Neil was sure he practiced this when no one was around.  
“I’m bored.” Neil said with a sigh.  
“Welcome to my world.” He said, sitting up in the bean bag. The stretched, his back making a little crack sound and moved sideways, patting the space, clearly a invitation. Neil sit down and felt a little bit better. He liked being so close to Andrew, he liked to feel his warm body against his.  
“Yes or no?” Neil murmured, yawning a little.  
“For what?” Andrew asked, while he reached for the game control in Nicky’s hands. Nicky feigned anger but everyone knew that he sucked playing.  
“I want to lay my head on your shoulder.”  
“Yes.” Andrew answered immediately and Neil did it.  
Neil shut the world down for a bit, just felling Andrew’s shoulder muscles while he played with his brother and his compassed breathing. His thoughts were interrupted by Aaron whimpering.  
“Andrew.” He scold. “I’m on your team! Why did you kill me?”  
“You ate the last chocolate bar. It was mine.”  
“That was two months ago! Are you never going to get over it?”  
“You would be impressed with my capacity to be resentful.”  
“I don’t think so.” He said grumpy and started the game again. Just to get killed by Andrew one more time.  
He sighted and stared at the ceiling dramatically.  
“Lord, what did I do to deserve this?”  
“You ate Andrew’s chocolate.” Kevin said, still typing on the phone. “No one can touch Andrew’s sweets.”  
“I didn’t even know it was his!” Aaron tried to defend himself. “And, I’m sure if it were Neil he wouldn’t bitch about it.”  
Neil laughed. It was typical, Aaron trying to make this about Neil so he could escape.  
“Neil doesn’t even like chocolate.” Andrew said while killing Aaron again in the game.  
“You’re not denying.” Aaron scowled, starting the game again.  
“Yeah, I’m not.”  
Neil closed his eyes, feeling happy. Maybe someday he would eat Andrew’s chocolate and see what would happen.  
“Dan texted me.” Kevin sair after a few minutes of silence. Well, silence and Andrew whining every time Andrew killed him with cruelty in the game. For someone who claimed to not care about things, he definitely was trying his best to kill his brother. “They are cooking spaghetti. Are we going?”  
As soon as he stopped talking everyone turned to Andrew, expectantly. Dan definitely knew how to cook and it was not like they could order anything in the middle of a hurricane.  
“Why are y’all looking at me? I’m not your mother.” Andrew said with his eyes glued on the TV, his voice as blank as always.  
“Andrew, it’s free food.” Nicky said supplicant.  
“You don’t need my permission.”  
That in Andrew language was a yes, so Nicky got up and went to the room, probably changing out even though they were going to see the same people that they saw everyday. Eventually Andrew lost interest in killing Aaron so consequently he lost interest in the game. He lied down and pulled Neil closer. With his head on top of Andrew’s chest, he could listen to the steady beat of his heart. He liked many things, but he loved when Andrew was comfortable enough to do these things when everyone could see them. Kevin was used to it already, but Kevin didn’t count because he only cared about Exy só as long as Andrew and Neil could play, he would not complain.  
“Oh My Gosh! You’re so cute” Nicky choked. He always made a big thing when Neil and Andrew did ‘couple things’ next to him. Which meant that he did it everyday. He cried one time.  
“Shut up, Nicky.” Andrew scowled, but he didn’t care about it anymore. This was routine. Neil knew that sometimes Andrew would kiss him publicly on purpose so Nicky would freak out. It was funny.  
Neil opened his eyes and saw that Nicky had changed his clothes. He was wearing thigh light jeans and a dark green shirt. Kevin was still on the couch, wearing jeans shorts and the PSU shirt. Aaron was wearing dark jeans and a grey shirt. He never wore all black because people would always assume he was Andrew and he did that. Neil was wearing the team hoodie and jeans. They weren’t as baggy as usual because Andrew had bought him and Andrew knew his size better than himself.  
“Let’s go?” Nicky asked, still staring at them. Neil thought that Nicky must have a notebook where Harry Styles would documentate every interaction. Maybe he should be scared.  
Andrew pushed away Neil’s head so he could get up. He was all in black, as always. And he was beautiful, as always. Neil got up, following Andrew who was already putting his shoes on. When they left the dorm, Neil noticed that it was winding harder than a few hours ago. Sighting, he followed Kevin and Andrew down the hall to get to the girl’s dorm. Nicky and Aaron were behind him, talking about something that Neil wasn’t interested to figure out.  
Kevin opened the dorm room without knocking, because he was Kevin and apparently Kevin Day had an aversion at knocking at doors and giving privacy in general. Allison’s and Matt’s voices were loud and they were laughing. Neil smiles. He loved that team. Andrew went straight for the loveseat, where Renée was already sitting. Neil went to the kitchen, where Dan, Matt and Allison were cooking and laughing and talking. It was going to be a good night. 

.

After they finished eating, the foxes got together in the living room. Andrew pulled Neil, who squeezed between him and Renée. It wasn't uncomfortable considering the size of the two, but the legs of the three were touching.  
“Let’s go to the roof?” Neil asked Andrew, who looked at him as if he were saying, "Let’s chopp off our fingers with the kitchen knife?"  
“Neil, I think you know a hurricane is going on don't you?” Matt asked. “If you and Andrew climb up there I'm sure the wind will carry you both. No offense.”  
“It's not so bad.” Neil protested.  
"It's a Category 3 hurricane," Kevin said for the second time that day. “Have you been through any hurricane in your life?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe Andrew had taught  
for him on how to do this.  
“Of course, it's not that bad.” Neil said and waved dismissively.  
“This is going to be interesting.” Andrew said quietly and Neil rolled his eyes. “Don't make them cry”  
Neil snorted and gave Andrew's arm a light elbow.  
“Why would I make them cry?”  
Andrew was quiet, and to everyone's surprise it was Aaron who answered, only partially paying attention to the conversation since he was texting someone. Probably Katelyn. She was not in the state, since the Vixens had traveled to a cheer competition. Their return flight was supposed to be the next day, but they would probably not be back until a few days after the hurricane.

“When you start saying things like that there is always some traumatic story involved and then Nicky cries and Matt looks like a street dog that was kicked.”  
“This is not true.” Neil said sulkily.  
“Well, I kind of have to agree with him.” Renée said. “you do have some very sad and kind of traumatizing stories.”  
“I don't do it on purpose! I just tell you what happened.”  
“Well, that's even worse” Allison said and laughed. She was dressed in pajamas but looked like a catwalk model. If Neil wasn't demisexual (or as Nicky liked to say, andrewsexual) he might have a crush on her. Not only because she is beautiful, but because she is nice. They had been very close since she and Renée started dating, as Renée enjoyed spending time with Andrew.  
Neil snorted again, which made her laugh even more.  
“Okay, let's see who's right. What would you say about having been through hurricanes?”  
Neil hesitated for a moment. He didn't think the story was so bad, but the foxes were always protective of him.  
"Well, I've been through category 5." he said evasively.  
“Where?” Dan said, frowning.  
“Well, my mom and I spent a few months hiding on one of the Caribbean islands. We  
left after the hurricane.”  
Neil did not mention that he had been terrified by the wind. They had been hiding in a building, and Neil could hear the windows of the other apartments breaking. They had hidden in a room in the middle of the building, with no windows or glass doors. They had been fine but he could still remember his mother screaming for him to be quiet and then hitting him when the screaming was not enough. To tell you the truth, after surviving that day he was never again afraid of the rain. He didn't think the foxes would be happy to hear that, so he decided to tell another story.  
“And there was also a category 4 in Florida. It wasn't so bad”  
“Wasn't that bad?” Matt asked, raising both eyebrows. Finally, someone normal in this  
team.  
“Yeah, I was 14 I think? I was driving.”  
“You were driving. During a Category 4 hurricane. When you were 14.”  
Neil didn't understand what he was trying to imply.  
“Well, of course I didn't have license but it was a more deserted area so there wasn’t any  
police nearby”. He shrugged.  
“Of course there was no police car. It was a Category 4 hurricane.” Andrew said and Matt shook his head.  
“Neil, you know this is not common, do you?  
\- Driving at 14 years old”  
"Driving during a Category 4 hurricane," Aaron said in exasperation.  
“Well, my mother had broken her arm, it's not like she could drive in my place.” Neil said with a frown. He liked it better when Aaron pretended he didn't exist.  
“See, like I said. A completely sad story” Aaron said, looking very pleased  
Neil resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. If he wasn't so comfortable with Andrew and Renée maybe he would punch him in that smug face. Just one punch, it wouldn't even be very strong. He was sure Andrew wouldn't carel.  
“Stop fantasizing about punching Aaron in the face.” Kevin scolded. He had finally dropped his cell phone. Lately he spent hours talking to Jean.  
“I wasn't doing that.” Neil lied.  
“Liar.” Andrew said quietly, raising the arm that was between the two and going through the  
Neil's shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Oh my God.” Nicky whimpered. “Someone take a picture.”  
“Shut up, Nicky.” Andrew said weakly, rolling his eyes. Neil had caught this craze from Andrew.  
Neil snuggled closer to Andrew's body, happy to have his heat warming him. The temperature was falling more and more as the hurricane gained strength. The foxes started arguing about which movie to choose, and Neil just stayed quiet with Andrew, just enjoying the moment. Taking advantage of Andrew's body heat, Renee's leg against his. Listening to Allison and Matt fighting over two films and Aaron and Kevin complaining about all the suggestions. Then he heard a distinct click and turned to Nicky.  
“Damn it.” He said, putting his cell phone away and looking unrepentant. “I forgot to put it on the silent mode”  
Andrew narrowed his eyes at him, but let it go this time.  
“Neil, have you ever watched Pacif Rim?” Dan asked, the control in her hand pointing at him.  
“No” he answered. Almost all movies he had ever seen the foxes were the ones who showed him. They were very committed to keeping Neil up to date with pop culture or something like that.  
“Great.” Dan replied while selecting the film.  
Renée got up to turn off the lights, and everyone was silent for exactly two minutes until Nicky started talking non-stop, as he always did in the movies.  
The movie was nice, but Andrew holding him against his body and shaking his hand was even better. When the movie came to an end, no one was sleepy, and they began to discuss what the next movie would be.  
“Good thing we won't have to wake up early tomorrow.” Nicky said excitedly while looking for something interesting in the film catalog.  
“What do you mean?” Kevin said, getting up from the chair he had occupied.  
“Oh no.” Andrew said in Neil's ear.  
Before Neil could ask what he meant by "oh no" Nicky answered Kevin.  
“Well, it's not like we can go out to practice tomorrow. Or the next few days.”  
Kevin seemed to have seen a ghost. He opened his eyes wide and kept his mouth open. Then he started to walk in circles in the room, almost pulling his own hair.  
“Why didn't anyone tell me?”  
“Because we thought you had more than one neuron, Kevin.” Andrew replied.  
“So that's what you meant earlier? In our dorm?”  
“Yes. 10 points for Gryffindor.” Andrew replied sarcastically.  
Kevin gave up on Andrew and turned to Neil.  
“What are we going to do? We should have stayed at the stadium. Just take some mattresses and food. If any of you had warned me I would have thought of that before! Neil, I thought you were on my side. We can't go without training!” Matt laughed, taking no value in his own life.  
“Calm down, mate. It's only a few days. The stadium will still be there when we get back.”  
“Well, we're in the middle of a hurricane so maybe it won’t.” Aaron said with an almost mean smile.  
“You are not helping.” Matt said, still smiling.  
“I know.”  
To be honest, Neil was a little upset because of training, but he couldn't care less when he was snuggled up in Andrew.  
“I want to kiss you, yes or no?” Neil asked as he turned the body even more towards the other. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Neil lost his breath a little looking at his face. He seemed to get more beautiful every day.  
“Yes.”

Neil kissed him softly for a few seconds. He felt safe in Andrew's arms. He felt happy with his team. He felt one of Andrew's hands in his hair and before breaking the kiss he heard Nicky again.  
“Oh my GOD!”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: PART 2 IS UP
> 
> Thank you for reading! I would apregoa-te comments and kudos. If you saw any mistakes please let me know :)


End file.
